Still Breathing
by Jaylie12
Summary: "You're exactly what I need."  The morning after prom has Blaine wrestling with his own fears.  Set after PQ.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Still Breathing (1/2)  
>Summary: "You're exactly what I need." The morning after prom has Blaine wrestling with his own fears. This could be considered a sequel to <em>my fic Breathing Easy<em> because it follows the established timeline, though it's not a necessary read. Set after _PQ_. Alludes to episodes _Sexy_, _BIOTA_, and _OS_. Chapter 1/2.  
>Rating: T<br>Category: Glee, KH/BA (Klaine)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Really. Song is <em>Watch You Sleeping<em> by Blue Foundation.

A/N: Because I just can't seem to let this storyline go. And I wanted to know how Blaine dealt with facing his fears, underneath all the encouragement and optimism and smiles. So, of course, there's more angst. Though, honestly, I tried not to be too angsty and sentimental, but that rarely works with me. But there's always a happy ending!

And because I gave Burt some face time in my last fic, I thought it only fair that Carole get to witness the awesomeness that is Klaine too. :-) And gay or straight, who wouldn't want a dad like Burt? Awesome.

There are references to my other fic _You Found Me_, but again, it's not a necessary read.

...

Carole had always been an early riser, even on weekends, and today was no different. The sun was just peeking over the horizon when she left Burt still lightly snoring in bed. She slipped on her robe and slippers, and padded down the hall. Remembering Burt's mention that Blaine was sleeping over, and in Kurt's room, she had stopped at Kurt's slightly open door and peeked in.

There was just enough light coming through the window for Carole to make out the two boys snuggled close under the comforter, Kurt's back to Blaine. Kurt was definitely asleep, his head resting deeply on the pillow and lips slightly parted. A closer look at Blaine, however, revealed that his head was propped up on his hand, his elbow pressed into the pillow. Carole could just make out his eyelashes moving, giving away his slow blinking. He was looking down at Kurt's face. His soft whisper a moment later confirmed his wakefulness.

"You're perfect, you know that right?" Carole felt her heart swell at the tenderness she heard. "I could watch you sleep forever." Carole stepped a bit closer, feeling guilty for eavesdropping but wanting to hear more all the same.

"I wish I could take you away from everything that is bad and mean in this world. I wish you never had to cry, or scream, or feel pain. I wish I could do that." And now Carole heard the frustration, the sadness, in the boy's suddenly small-sounding voice. She rested her hand over her heart at the heartbreak she felt, at the realization that this boy wanted exactly what she and Burt wanted for Kurt.

"You were so brave last night. You showed everyone that they couldn't beat you, that they couldn't break you. You are so much stronger than I am.

"I ran away from my bullies. I hid myself away. I thought I was getting better, but you showed me that I was just the same. That I had just covered everything up rather than face them-the bullies, my life, myself, everything." Carole's heart clenched and she found herself holding her breath as Blaine's voice faltered.

"You say I'm too good for you, but the reality is that I could never compare to you. I'm scared all the time. I've put up a front for so long that I don't know how to tear it down. I'm barely holding myself together, and I didn't realize how broken I was until you came along." Carole thought she could hear the tears, was sure they must be there in the boy's eyes just as her own blurred her vision. She watched Blaine shake his head and heard him take a shaky breath. He leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek lightly. Carole waited, along with Blaine, to see if her stepson would wake. But he only seemed to snuggle closer to the dark-haired boy, unaware of Blaine's torment. Carole found herself both thankful for and saddened by his obliviousness.

"I don't know if I can be what you need," Blaine revealed after a long moment of silence. "But I can't let you go. I don't know what to do." Carole was sure Blaine was crying now, could see him turn his face into the palm that had been supporting his head and could see the tremor in his upper body. She wanted nothing more than to take this boy in her arms, to hold him close and tell him that he was what Kurt needed, had seen with her own eyes how happy Kurt was with him and how much stronger Kurt was now that he had Blaine in his life. Even though Blaine had only recently become a regular fixture at their house, Carole felt nothing but love for Kurt's boyfriend. And with both Burt and Finn easily accepting him, Blaine had quickly become part of the family. As she watched Blaine continue to struggle with his emotions, Carole wondered, not for the first time, if Blaine had anyone in his own life to help dispel his worries.

Still amidst an internal debate about whether to make her presence known and comfort Blaine, Carole was startled to hear Kurt's voice.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was quiet, slurred. Carole saw Blaine tense, heard his slow intake of breath. Carole held her breath, waiting. But Kurt didn't turn around, nor move at all. Blaine leaned closer to the other boy, careful not to jostle the bed too much. "You found me," Kurt murmured again, relief clear in his tone. Blaine let out a soft chuckle.

"God, even in sleep, you're perfect." Carole found her lungs taking in air again, hearing the lightness return to Blaine's voice. She could still hear the sadness and regret, but at least they weren't overpowering. She marveled at how such a few words from her stepson could ease Blaine's turmoil, and he wasn't even awake. She stifled a laugh at the last thought.

Blaine pressed another kiss to Kurt's cheek and settled back, his hand cradling his head again. He seemed content watching Kurt, and Carole no longer had the desire nor felt the need to interrupt such an intimate moment. With one last look, Carole headed down the rest of the hall and down the stairs.

...

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Kurt murmured, eyes still closed as he rolled onto his back. He smiled when Blaine rested his chin against his shoulder and felt his breath against his neck, the other boy's arm still firmly wrapped around his waist. "Or did you watch me the whole time?

Kurt felt Blaine shift, knew the other boy was looking at him even before he opened his eyes. Kurt blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the already bright room. When he turned his head against the pillow, his still blurry eyes met Blaine's clear ones, confirming his suspicion.

"You're always watching me," Kurt answered Blaine's curious expression. The blush rose on Blaine's cheeks and he blinked, looked away, clearly embarrassed at being caught. Kurt shifted closer, pressing his palm against Blaine's jaw. "It was disconcerting at first, but now I find it endearing." Kurt kissed Blaine lightly, hoping to reinforce his next words. "It makes me feel safe, loved," he whispered against his boyfriend's lips. Kurt felt Blaine's sharp intake of air, felt Blaine's arm tightening around his waist and tugging him closer, kissing him deeply. Kurt sighed happily, sliding his fingers along Blaine's neck to lace through the dark curls at his nape. Blaine slipped his other arm around Kurt and pulled him even closer. Kurt was keenly aware of their bodies pressed together, of the heat he felt and the desire to have more. Tongues danced as the kiss continued.

Too soon, Kurt felt Blaine pulling his lips away and not wanting the kiss to end, Kurt slid his other hand over Blaine's chest, gripping the fabric of his t-shirt to keep the other boy close. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth as Kurt pressed his lips more firmly against Blaine's, and Kurt's heart hammered against his chest at the knowledge that he had caused that sound.

When Blaine attempted to pull away a second time, Kurt allowed it only because he felt the need for air tugging at his now hazy mind. Taking in several deep breaths, he opened his eyes only to find Blaine's still closed and the other boy's breathing still ragged.

"Blaine?" Kurt loosened his grip on Blaine's t-shirt and let his fingers slip from the back of his neck. His fingers traced up the other boy's cheek, where they ghosted over his eyelids and back down to lips that were now slightly swollen and parted. He felt stilted breaths against his fingers. Blaine finally opened his eyes and Kurt pulled his fingers back at what he saw, at the look of adoration he had come to recognize tinged with what he could only describe as desire. And the redness Kurt first took as tiredness, seemed more indicative of an underlying sadness.

Blaine ducked his head, pressing his nose against Kurt's neck. "I'm sorry," he breathed against Kurt's skin, sending shivers throughout Kurt's body.

"For what?" Kurt asked a moment later, sure he could hear the tremor in his voice.

"I-," Blaine hesitated, still sounding breathless and still hiding his face against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's now unruly hair.

"Tell me," Kurt ordered gently. Blaine took a deep breath before lifting his eyes to meet Kurt's.

"I need you to be here," he whispered, and Kurt could now see the sadness and fear in the other boy's eyes. "I need you to be real, to be really here," he rambled on. Kurt sensed the panic just under the surface and his heart clenched. He so rarely saw Blaine so insecure, that his fears ran just as deep as Kurt's, if not deeper for having gone through what he had. Kurt's heart fractured at the thought that Blaine hadn't had anyone like he had Blaine when things were at their worst, and that he had put up a much stronger front then Kurt had ever had to.

"I'm here," Kurt asserted, not sure what else to say. Blaine ducked his head again. Kurt continued to run his fingers slowly through Blaine's hair, his other arm wrapping around Blaine's shoulder and pulling him close. Kurt felt Blaine tighten his arms around his back.

"I just need you so much," Blaine murmured against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt felt tears rising, felt his heart pound at the emotion he heard in the other boy's voice and the way Blaine clung to him. Blaine had been there for him last night, at prom and after, when the adrenaline had worn off and he was left with only his doubts and the reality of what had happened. But now, having slept peacefully in the early hours of the morning and with daylight filling the room, he was more at peace with last night's events then he thought he would ever be. Kurt was pretty sure it was all due to waking up with Blaine beside him.

"You were so brave last night," Kurt said softly. Blaine pulled away, his expression doubtful. "You were," Kurt asserted. Blaine didn't respond, instead he let go of Kurt and rolled onto his back. Immediately missing their closeness, Kurt scooted nearer and propped his head up with an arm on the pillow, watching Blaine. He rested his hand on Blaine's chest, matching his own breathing to the rise and fall he felt there. Kurt reveled in the fact that after everything at prom, they were here, still breathing, still together. Blaine looked back at Kurt, his expression clearly adoring. Kurt felt the blush creep over his cheeks, but he didn't look away. They stayed like that, looking at each other, for some time.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt finally asked, no longer waiting for Blaine to respond to his previous comment. Blaine quirked a smile.

"How beautiful you are." Kurt's blush reappeared, but he would not be distracted by the compliment.

"Besides that," Kurt prodded further. Blaine let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes. Kurt waited expectantly for several moments, but when Blaine didn't open his eyes, he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips. He felt Blaine respond, and lingered in the kiss for another moment. When he pulled away, Blaine opened his eyes. Kurt could see the conflict. Staying close, he said softly, "I want to be here for you, like you always are for me." Kurt felt Blaine's breathing hitch, felt Blaine's hand wrapping around his own. "Please let me," Kurt whispered, squeezing Blaine's hand and wanting so much to banish the other boy's worries just as Blaine had done for him so many times before.

"I wanted so much to run away last night," came the quiet confession.

"But you didn't," Kurt replied emphatically. "I'm going to say it again, you were so brave." Blaine shook his head slightly, laughing bitterly.

"I couldn't ask you to dance. I couldn't kiss you." Blaine paused, only to continue before Kurt could interject. "I couldn't even hold your hand." He looked ruefully down at their intertwined hands.

"But you did," Kurt contradicted, clearly remembering when he had turned around in the middle of the dance floor to see his boyfriend with his hand extended and a nervous but encouraging smile. He remembered how they had kissed in the parking lot, and he felt his heart race as he relived their heated kiss in the car.

"It's not the same." Blaine spared a glance at Kurt before looking away again.

"Why not?" Kurt asked gently.

"It doesn't count when it results from a stupid prank." The bitterness and sadness were evident, and Blaine slid his hand away from Kurt's. Kurt let him go, but only because he wanted to press his fingers along Blaine's jaw to pull the other boy's attention back to him. When their eyes met, Kurt mustered his most convincing tone.

"But it does count because that's when it mattered the most." Kurt held his gaze, but he could still see Blaine's doubts despite his own conviction. His heart clenched at seeing his normally happy and confident Blaine so clearly unsure of himself, and his heart broke at Blaine's next words.

"I can't be what you need." Kurt stared at the other boy, wondering how Blaine could ever think that he wasn't everything that Kurt needed. But Blaine was looking at him with such a look of fear, as if Kurt might actually agree with him. Kurt felt the tears stinging his eyes and he leaned in to press a desperate kiss to Blaine's lips, wanting to dispel all of Blaine's insecurities. Feeling the other boy's reluctance only fueled Kurt's determination, and he shifted so that he was lying partly atop him, their chests pressed together, his hands alternatively gripping the other boy's shirt and caressing his neck. Kurt trailed kisses along Blaine's jaw and neck, reveling in the way Blaine's breathing stuttered and his fingers clung to Kurt's waist. When Kurt found his way back to Blaine's lips, he pressed a light but lingering kiss there.

"You are exactly what I need," Kurt whispered once Blaine blinked his eyes open, the fear tempered but still present. Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek tenderly as he continued, "you are strong and caring. You are kind and sweet and giving. You are beautiful." Blaine's gaze faltered, but Kurt refused to let him look away. Propping himself on his elbow, Kurt cupped Blaine's face with both his hands, ghosting his thumb across Blaine's lips.

"You give me courage and confidence," Kurt continued, his gaze not wavering from Blaine's, wanting the other boy to see the truth. "You make me better." Blaine blinked, and Kurt could see tears pressing against dark eyelashes. He leaned close and whispered conspiratorially, "you make me happy." Kurt kissed away the tears that now escaped slowly down Blaine's cheeks. Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt moments later, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt could feel the other boy's shaky breathing.

"You are exactly what I need," Kurt repeated, running his fingers through Blaine's hair again. Despite the awkward position as Kurt still lay partly on top of Blaine, he couldn't have cared less. All he thought about was making sure Blaine knew how amazing he was and how much Kurt needed him. They stayed like that for several long moments, Kurt whispering soothing words as Blaine struggled to regain his composure.

Gradually, Kurt felt Blaine's breathing even out, felt his arms loosen around him. And when he felt Blaine's lips against his neck, Kurt smiled. Bracing himself with one hand on the bed beside Blaine's shoulder, he pressed himself up enough to look at Blaine. The small smile that graced the other boy's lips had Kurt smiling back.

"Better?" Kurt asked gently. Blaine nodded despite his eyes still shining with tears. Kurt could feel his own mood lightening, feel his happiness grow with Blaine's smile.

"Thank you," Blaine said softly, his voice still rough with emotion.

"You know you're amazing, right?" Kurt teased, remembering Blaine's words from last night. He also remembered the way Blaine held him as he cried, when he had needed someone to comfort him and ease his own sadness. Kurt felt tears stinging his eyes again. "I love you," he affirmed, his vision blurring.

"God, I love you," Blaine replied sincerely, blinking away his own tears. He offered Kurt another smile. "We're quite a pair, aren't we?" he added ruefully.

"Perfect for each other, I'd say." Blaine laughed at that, tugging Kurt down for a kiss. The kiss instantly deepened as tongues tangled together. Blaine slipped his hand between the mattress and Kurt's hand and tugged it down, pulling Kurt more atop him. Kurt made a noise, a mix of surprise and contentment at feeling Blaine so close. He raised his free hand, tracing light touches along Blaine's jaw, neck and shoulder. When Blaine tilted his head to kiss Kurt even more deeply, Kurt's hand tightened around Blaine's and his fingers gripped Blaine's shoulder. His desire flamed, and Kurt shifted against Blaine, eliciting a moan from the boy. They pulled away moments later, breathless.

"You drive me crazy," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. Kurt kissed Blaine again, letting the contact linger but not deepen.

"I want you so much." Kurt's voice cracked, barely a whisper, when he spoke. Though embarrassed by his confession, he looked down at Blaine, seeing the desire reflected in the other boy's eyes. Blaine smirked, and Kurt gave him a curious look.

"Clearly." Blaine slipped his hand out of Kurt's and rested it gently on Kurt's hip. Kurt followed Blaine's attention and noticed he was atop Blaine more than he had realized. His hips were pressed against Blaine's pelvis, and his leg was wrapped around Blaine's thighs. Kurt's eyes went wide and he felt the heat on his cheeks. He hadn't remembered doing that when they were kissing. Blaine only smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek. "As much as I enjoy having you wrapped around me, I think your dad might have something else to say."

Kurt took his time untangling himself from Blaine, not wanting to lose the closeness but understanding the need for some distance. There was no awkwardness. Both knew they weren't ready for more, and both knew that a time would come when they would be. Surprisingly, neither was in any hurry. They settled on their sides, facing each other, hands clasped between them. Kurt was pleased to see Blaine more relaxed, a lazy smile on his face.

"You didn't answer my question from before," Kurt started, tucking his free hand between his cheek and the pillow. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Blaine shrugged, but Kurt could see the exhaustion now that the fear had left his expression. It had probably exacerbated his previously dark mood. Kurt knew by the way the light streamed in through the window behind him that it was mid-morning. And while he rarely slept in this late, he had no problem making an exception.

"You should sleep," Kurt recommended softly.

"I slept a little. I'm okay."

"Blaine," Kurt chastised lightly. "Finals are coming up. I won't have you failing because you didn't get enough sleep." Blaine got a goofy grin on his face.

"Finals are a month away."

"So?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow in mock defiance. "I can't be concerned about my boyfriend?" Blaine's grin grew wider and before Kurt could argue, Blaine had pulled him into another embrace. Kurt wrapped his arms around the other boy and laughed at the way Blaine nuzzled his neck. When Blaine released him, Kurt settled on his back. Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's torso.

"I love hearing you call me your boyfriend," Blaine said contentedly, letting his hand rest on Kurt's chest. Kurt covered it with his.

"I love that you're happy," Kurt replied earnestly.

"Only because you're here."

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead then, letting his lips linger, "sleep, my sweet prince. I'll be here."

"Will you sing?" Blaine asked shyly a moment later, voice muffled against Kurt's neck.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Anything." Kurt thought for a few moments, mentally scanning through the hundreds of songs on his computer. He finally dismissed a song from Wicked, and opted for a less well known song.

_I want to watch you sleeping peaceful  
>Resting your heart and your soul<br>We should never awake without the other  
>Lying by our side<em>

_I want to learn from the calm with which you  
>Aim at your dreams and your goals<br>And I'm sure your stories always will unfold  
><em>

_I want to join you sleeping peaceful  
>Feeling the sun in our room<br>What a plenty of rays and beaming light  
>Surely, it does me good<br>_

_I want to trust the pulse  
>In which decay is followed by bloom<br>And I'm sure any flaw will turn out beautiful_

As Kurt sang, he ran his hand soothingly over Blaine's arm. He felt Blaine's breathing slow and his body relax against his. Sure that the other boy was asleep, Kurt closed his eyes, letting the quiet lull him back into slumber.

...

(continued in chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Still Breathing (2/2)  
>Summary: "You're exactly what I need." The morning after prom has Blaine wrestling with his own fears. This could be considered a sequel to my fic <em>Breathing Easy<em> because it follows the established timeline, though it's not a necessary read. Set after _PQ_. Alludes to episodes _Sexy_, _BIOTA_, and _OS_. Chapter 2/2.  
>Rating: T<br>Category: Glee, KH/BA (Klaine)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Really. Song is <em>Watch You Sleeping<em> by Blue Foundation.

A/N: Because I just can't seem to let this storyline go. And I wanted to know how Blaine dealt with facing his fears, underneath all the encouragement and optimism and smiles. So, of course, there's more angst. Though, honestly, I tried not to be too angsty and sentimental, but that rarely works with me. But there's always a happy ending!

And because I gave Burt some face time in my last fic, I thought it only fair that Carole get to witness the awesomeness that is Klaine too. :-) And gay or straight, who wouldn't want a dad like Burt? Awesome.

There are references to my other fic _You Found Me_, but again, it's not a necessary read.

...

Carole had read the paper, ate some breakfast, and even fixed some extra, which was now staying warm in the oven. Still, everyone else in the house was asleep. She had snuck a peek down the basement stairs, finding Finn sprawled out on his bed. And she didn't have the heart to wake Burt, as this was his only day off and he had stayed up late waiting for the boys to get back home from the prom. She decided to get started on some cleaning, which is something she normally did on Sundays anyway. She usually enlisted Finn and Kurt, but that could wait.

Carole busied herself with tidying things up in the kitchen and family room, trying not to make too much noise. She picked up Blaine's suit jacket lying over the arm of the couch. Thinking to hang it up before it wrinkled too much, she gently shook it, remembering when the dark-haired boy had come to pick Kurt up.

_"Hi," Blaine greeted with a huge smile and a vague wave of his hand when Carole opened the door. He held a small white box in his other hand._

_"Blaine," Carole said excitedly. She couldn't help it, Kurt had been hyper all day making last minute touch-ups to his outfit and she had just managed to send Finn off to pick up Quinn. She stepped back to let the young man in and closed the door. Blaine looked around and Carole sensed his nervousness. She grabbed his free hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "You look wonderful, very handsome." The blush tinting the boy's cheeks had Carole grinning. He squeezed her hand back in appreciation. She had to admit, Blaine was good looking, and his simple but clearly well-made suit fit him physically and personality-wise. "Kurt will be down soon."_

_Carole led Blaine into the family room and Burt stood from his chair with a serious expression. Carole shot Burt a look, hoping he would be nice._

_"Hi, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said. He was almost successful in sounding casual. Carole glared at Burt again, and held on to Blaine's hand._

_"Do I need to give you the talk?"_

_"Burt," Carole chastised lightly, but before either of the adults could say anymore, Blaine spoke up._

_"No, sir. I'm bringing Kurt back home after prom. And there will be no drinking or," Blaine paused, and Carole saw the color bloom on his cheeks again, "any inappropriate behavior of any kind."_

_Burt looked over the young man and Carole could see he was enjoying making Blaine nervous. Finally, Burt cracked a smile._

_"Well, good then." Carole let out a silent sigh and even though she knew Burt was joking, she gave him a stern look before gifting Blaine with a smile._

_"Are you done torturing my boyfriend?" came Kurt's voice from the landing. Carole turned, and seeing the huge smile on her stepson's face, she couldn't help but smile in return. She realized a moment too late that Blaine's hand was no longer in hers and the dark-haired boy had stepped up to the landing. She watched as the two boys stood looking at each other, ridiculous smiles on their faces. She felt Burt come up behind her, felt his hand resting on her hip. She tilted her head back and shared a smile with her husband._

_"You look," Blaine hesitated, swallowed, and tried again. "You look perfect," he said adoringly._

_"You've seen the outfit before," Kurt countered lightly. Blaine shook his head, lifting his fingers to brush lightly at Kurt's hair._

_"You look perfect," he repeated slowly, emphasizing each word. Kurt's cheeks colored, but his pleased smile trumped any embarrassment. Kurt tugged on Blaine's lapel._

_"You're not so bad yourself, Blaine Warbler." Blaine rolled his eyes at the moniker and Carole thrilled at hearing the happiness in Kurt's voice. Kurt had changed a lot during his time at Dalton and at first, Carole was unsure what it would mean, but now, she couldn't be happier. Kurt had found peace and contentment and love._

_Carole grabbed the camera she had ready on the coffee table, and snapped a picture of the two boys just standing close together, looking at each other as if in silent conversation. The click of the digital camera got their attention._

_"Mom," Kurt squeaked out, both boys startled out of their mutual reverie. Carole's smile disappeared, as Kurt stared at her, a hint of fear in his eyes. Carole could feel the tears welling, knowing how much Kurt missed his biological mom. Carole saw Blaine reach for Kurt's hand, silently offering support even though he probably didn't know what was really going on. She gave Kurt an understanding smile and Burt stepped up to the landing, interrupting the uncomfortable moment._

_"You look good, kid," Burt said sincerely. The smile was back. Carole came up behind Burt._

_"Thanks, Dad."_

_"Can we get a picture with the corsages?" Carole asked shyly, not sure if Kurt would want her playing the typical mom right now. Kurt's smile didn't falter and Blaine proffered the box he still had in hand. Together, the boys opened it and pulled out the simple pink carnations. Carole couldn't stifle her laugh as Blaine struggled to affix the corsage to Kurt's lapel, completely unaware that Kurt was bouncing ever so slightly. She wasn't entirely sure Kurt realized he was doing it either. Burt took pity on the pair and rounded Kurt, resting his hands on his son's shoulders and laughing at Kurt's curious expression. Burt whispered something in Kurt's ear that had his smile growing impossibly wider, and Blaine ducked his head to focus on his task as the blush crept across his cheeks._

_Kurt had a much easier time with Blaine's corsage, his experienced fingers deftly pinning the small bud in place on the first try. Burt reached out and shook Blaine's hand._

_"Be careful out there," Burt advised unnecessarily._

_"Yes, Mr. Hummel," Blaine agreed easily._

_"Burt," the older man corrected kindly, and not for the first time._

_"Yes, sir." Burt made an exasperated noise, but he smiled at the young man._

_Carole snapped several pictures throughout and when the boys were ready to depart, Kurt pulled her into a hug._

_"Is it okay?" he whispered into her ear. She should be asking him that question, knowing that calling her 'mom' was probably more startling to him then her. Carole pulled back to see the young man's face, his expression nervous. She pressed a palm to his cheek._

_"Of course," she assured._

_"Maybe not all the time, though," he qualified._

_"Whenever you want," she agreed, and kissed him on the cheek. "Have a good time." She had hugged Blaine then too, and she and Burt ushered them out the door. They watched as Blaine held the car door open for Kurt, closed it, and rounded the car. With a wave, Blaine got in and before Carole managed to wave back, they were out of the driveway and heading down the road._

"What are you thinking about?" Burt asked quietly as he came up behind Carole and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Blaine and Kurt," she replied honestly. "They were so cute last night." Burt chuckled.

"Yes, yes, they were." He rested his chin on her shoulder as she brushed some lint off the lapel of Blaine's jacket and fingered the now slightly limp corsage.

"What did you say to Kurt when they were putting on the corsages?"

"Just that I approved of his date, and that he found a keeper."

"Really?" Carole asked with a laugh, though she already knew the answer. "No wonder Blaine was blushing." She felt Burt shrug.

"A guy can't have a little fun with his kid's date?" Carole tilted her head to look at Burt, humor dancing in her eyes. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Did you check on them?" Burt smirked in reply. "Silly question, of course you did," Carole answered her own inquiry.

"Kurt was singing, and Blaine was asleep on his shoulder." Carole's thoughtful expression had Burt asking worriedly, "what?" She shook her head and smiled, not wanting to alarm Burt.

"When I got up, Kurt was asleep. But Blaine was up, and he was talking to Kurt." Burt waited for Carole to continue. "You said Blaine got beat up at his old school, right?" Burt nodded. "I didn't see if before, because he's always so polite and pleasant, and he adores Kurt. We've seen the difference in Kurt, and it seems real. He's not sad or scared anymore. He's confident and open and happy. We figured he learned it from Blaine, but what if Blaine's not really those things?"

She looked at Burt, saw his confusion. She tried to find the right words to explain.

"When he was talking to Kurt-I've never heard so much sadness and pain, Burt. It wasn't something tears could wash away or screaming could scare away. I don't think he has anyone other than Kurt." Burt looked pensive at this, and Carole reached up to press a hand against his jaw. Burt looked back down at her a moment later, his expression serious.

"Well, he's done wonders for Kurt, makes him happy. And he treats Kurt with respect." Burt pressed a soft kiss to Carole's temple. "As long as he keeps doing that, he's family. We'll just have to make sure he knows that." Carole kissed Burt at that, loving his compassion. When they broke apart, Burt let go of Carole's waist and headed toward the kitchen.

"There's some food in the oven," Carole called after him.

"Thanks." She heard the creak of the oven door. Carole picked up Kurt's jacket and vest, planning on hanging them, along with Blaine's suit jacket, in the coat closet until the boys awoke. What she didn't expect was the crown and scepter that lay underneath the clothing. She halted mid-turn and looked at the sparkling plastic.

"Burt?"

"Yeah?" came the reply, muffled by a mouthful of food.

"Did Finn win prom king?" Burt reappeared from the kitchen.

"I don't know, why? What-," he trailed off, having spied the objects of Carole's attention. "Hey, look at that, Finn won prom king." Carole shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"Why?" Burt's suddenly happy mood had just as quickly dissipated.

"They were under Kurt and Blaine's jackets."

"But Kurt wasn't in the running-," Burt trailed off and Carole watched as understanding dawned on his face. "Blaine hinted something had happened, but he didn't want to tell me. I figured it wasn't too bad. I was going to ask Kurt about it later."

"Maybe it wasn't," Carole tried to dismiss the worry that had settled into her stomach.

Just then, Finn rounded the corner from the hallway, yawning loudly.

"Hey, Mom, Burt," the tall teenager greeted before he yawned again. Clearly having just woken up, he rubbed at his still sleep-filled eyes, not noticing that Carole and Burt were looking very intently at him.

"Honey, did you win prom king?"

Finally spying the crown on the couch, Finn blurted out, "no, those are Kurt's. He got prom queen."

...

Blaine tilted his head and the sunlight hit his face, hurting his eyes even though they were still closed. He slowly blinked away the sleep as he lifted his head from the pillow. His eyes focused on the black and white stuffed animal lying where Kurt should have been. Realizing what it was, a huge smile broke out on Blaine's face and he pulled the fluffy penguin closer. It smelled like Kurt, and Blaine wondered how many nights Kurt had slept with it before that had happened. Not caring that he hadn't slept with a stuffed animal for as long as he could remember, he tucked the penguin against his chest and let out a contented sigh.

Blaine looked around Kurt's room, only mildly worried that Kurt wasn't there. It had to be late morning, and Blaine knew Kurt wasn't one to sleep in. Blaine was surprised, though, that he hadn't heard or felt Kurt leave, as he was normally a light sleeper. But he had slept, and though it probably hadn't been for that long, it had been free of dreams. And for the first time in a long time, he woke up refreshed and happy. He tightened his hold on the stuffed animal, reveling in the feeling.

The door was open now and Blaine heard Burt and Finn shout, realizing the muffled cheers and conversation he was also hearing must be coming from the television. Carole shushed them loudly, and though he couldn't hear everything she said, Blaine managed to catch his and Kurt's names. Finn's apology was clear, as was his and Burt yells a moment later. Carole shushed them again, and this time Burt apologized. Blaine couldn't help laughing at the absurd yet utterly typical behavior of Kurt's family.

"Hey," Kurt said lightly, coming into the room and dropping the clothes he had slept in atop the hamper in the corner. Propping his head up with an arm on the pillow, Blaine noticed Kurt wore relaxed jeans and a button-down shirt hung open over a t-shirt. He smiled at the way Kurt's still damp hair alternatively hung over his forehead and spiked up in odd places. Kurt came around the bed, smiling, clearly amused by Blaine's goofy grin and the fact that the other boy's arm was wrapped securely around the stuffed penguin. "What's so funny?"

Blaine sat up, still holding the fluffy toy. He tugged on Kurt's shirt, pulling him onto the bed, and kissed the other boy. The kiss didn't deepen, but they lingered in the closeness.

"Morning," Blaine finally uttered as he pulled away, smile still in place. Kurt quirked an eyebrow, eliciting a curious look from Blaine.

"It's afternoon."

"Really? Huh." The boys grinned ridiculously at each other.

"Sleep well?"

"Actually, yes," Blaine answered seriously, his expression turning thoughtful.

Kurt looked at Blaine for several seconds before saying, "I'm glad." Blaine smiled at that, and Kurt laughed, tugging on the stuffed animal still in Blaine's grasp. "You found him."

"Only because he was there to be found," Blaine said happily, though he couldn't deny the double meaning behind the words. "How long have you had him?"

"Since we sang _Animal_." Kurt's cheeks tinted pink at the admission as he ran a finger along a fluffy wing. "He was actually supposed to be for you, as an apology," he added.

"For what?" Blaine asked gently. Kurt looked up at him, hesitant. Blaine smiled encouragingly.

"For kicking you out of my room." Kurt looked down at the toy animal, but Blaine could still see a self-deprecating smile on his lips. "But then I thought it would be silly." Blaine lifted his hand and pressed a warm palm to Kurt's cheek, pulling the other boy's attention to him.

"It's not silly. It's sweet and thoughtful," Blaine paused, pressing his lips gently against Kurt's, "and so you."

Kurt chuckled softly at that and Blaine smiled, sitting back. Blaine playfully waved the penguin's wing. Kurt laughed again.

"You, on the other hand, are ridiculous," Kurt huffed in mock annoyance.

"Can I have him now?" Blaine asked earnestly, propping his chin on the penguin's head.

"Fine," Kurt said with a shake of his head. Blaine couldn't help laughing at Kurt's exasperated tone, nor at the smile that graced Kurt's lips a moment later.

Blaine's laughter died away as he stared at his boyfriend, eyes sparkling with amusement, pink lips curved in a delicate smile, and the remnants of the flush on smooth pale skin. A ghost of a smile remained on Blaine's lips as long silent moments passed. Blaine lost himself in mapping every inch of Kurt's face, in falling in love with the way strands of hair fell over his forehead or how his eyelashes curled against his skin, how the line of his jaw ran seamlessly to his neck and how a few light freckles scattered across his nose.

The blush returned to Kurt's cheeks and Blaine's gaze flashed back to the other boy's eyes, seeing the familiar shy pleasure flitting across his expression. Normally, Blaine would have been embarrassed at realizing he'd been staring, had been just hours earlier when Kurt had called him on it. Now, he reveled in it, no longer ashamed of his own actions. Kurt had given him that, the courage to accept himself and his need for Kurt without shame.

"We should get something to eat," Kurt said quietly, breaking the silence but not their shared gaze. Blaine shrugged, the faint smile never leaving his lips. He seemed content to continue staring at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's ambivalence.

"I can think of better ways to spend my time." With that, Blaine leaned forward and pulled Kurt close. The kiss deepened quickly and Kurt sighed against Blaine's lips when he felt fingers gripping his waist. Kurt ran his own fingers through Blaine's dark hair as their tongues danced together.

"As much as I'd love to keep 'practicing'," Kurt teased lightly after they separated. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his own breathing despite the way Blaine's fingers stroked his jaw and neck. "My dad's expecting us downstairs soon."

Blaine sat back, letting his hand drop, and pouted playfully. Kurt couldn't contain his chuckle and stood, pulling Blaine up with him. They shared a smile.

"Do you want to take a shower? I left an extra towel and toothbrush in the bathroom." Kurt tugged Blaine toward the door. Before they reached the hallway, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. Blaine pressed a light kiss where Kurt's neck met his shoulder, and Kurt gripped the arms that held him as a tremor slid down his spine and his breathing stuttered.

"Thank you," Blaine murmured against the pale skin before resting his cheek against Kurt's shoulder. No evidence of their teasing from moments ago remained. Regaining his composure, Kurt leaned back into the embrace, taking as much comfort as Blaine did from the nearness. They stayed like that for several seconds, just standing and breathing together, before Kurt turned and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead.

"Go," Kurt lightly instructed. "I'll be here when you're done." Blaine offered a small smile and released his hold on Kurt.

...

The two boys came down the stairs and into the kitchen hand in hand. Kurt had styled his hair while Blaine was in the shower, and his shirt was now neatly buttoned and tucked. Blaine ran a hand through his hair self-consciously, his curls not held down with any gel. Not having any change of clothes with him, Blaine had put his suit pants on again and borrowed a t-shirt from Kurt.

"There're some pancakes on the stove," Carole called out. The boys rounded the island and found Carole and Burt sitting at the dining table, papers spread out. The adults glanced at each other, and Carole patted Burt's hand affectionately.

"Hey, kid," Burt greeted as he focused his attention on the boys. "Blaine," he acknowledged the other boy, his expression friendly.

"I used the new low sodium mix you got," Carole added, looking up and smiling kindly at them. "And there's fruit in the fridge."

"Thanks, Carole," Kurt replied.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hudson-Hummel," Blaine chimed in gratefully.

"Blaine, just call me Carole."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, please don't call me that. I'll feel old," Carole joked. She stood and approached the two boys. "You know, if you're not comfortable calling me by my first name and it's okay with Kurt," she paused to glance at her stepson and lay her hand gently on Blaine's arm, "why don't you just try 'mom'?"

Blaine and Kurt shared a look, and Carole worried she may have gone too far. Kurt had only just called her 'mom' yesterday, and by accident. She tried to dispel the tension with her next words.

"Most of Finn's friends call me 'mom' anyway; it rolls off the tongue a lot easier than Hudson-Hummel." Kurt quirked a smile and Blaine took a deep breath, giving Carole a shaky smile.

"I'd like that." Blaine's voice was soft, filled with emotion, and Carole couldn't help wrapping her arms around the young man. She was relieved to feel him return the embrace, and she and Kurt shared a smile over Blaine's shoulder. When she withdrew, Blaine's smile was genuine. Carole patted Blaine's cheek affectionately.

"Go get something to eat," she said, trying to sound cheerful. Kurt gave Carole a quick one-armed hug, and he and Blaine retreated into the kitchen.

...

"So," Burt started as he stood from the table. Kurt and Blaine turned their attention from the dishes in the sink as the older man stepped into the kitchen. Carole still sat at the table, but she was clearly paying attention. Burt had waited until the boys had eaten before broaching the topic, "prom queen?"

Kurt let out a sigh and set down the towel he had been drying dishes with. Turning toward his father, he gripped the counter behind him.

"Finn told you," Kurt stated more than asked, frustration evident in his tone. Blaine finished rinsing the last dish, turned off the water, and dried his hands, all the while glancing between father and son.

"When Carole asked," Burt supplied. He added with a chuckle, "don't worry. He's already in trouble for getting kicked out." Kurt huffed at that.

"You want to tell me about it?" Burt asked, keeping his tone free of anger or impatience; he'd already ranted angrily after Finn provided as much detail as he could. Burt watched as Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, and his son took a deep breath.

"There's not much to tell. Apparently by an 'overwhelming number of write-in votes,' I was elected prom queen." There was no denying the bitterness in Kurt's voice.

"And?"

"And after getting over my embarrassment, I accepted," Kurt answered nonchalantly.

"He was amazing, Mr. Hummel. Full on diva," Blaine interjected proudly, gifting Kurt with a small smile. Burt saw his son's cheeks color slightly. He let a moment of silence pass as the two boys shared a look and Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"And Karofsky? He wasn't behind it?"

"Dad, I told you, he's different now," Kurt asserted. Burt didn't miss Blaine's wary expression, and he was glad for the boy's skepticism. He was reminded of their brief talk about Blaine's experience, and, though he was saddened that Blaine had had to go through that, he was also comforted by the fact that the dark-haired boy understood how cruel the world could be. Burt brought his attention back to his son.

"He didn't try anything when you had to dance?"

For the first time during the conversation, Kurt looked uncomfortable. His gaze darted away briefly before returning to Burt's. He took another deep breath.

"We didn't dance," Kurt revealed. Burt was relieved to hear it, but wondered at his son's slow response. Kurt sensed it too, and added, "he couldn't do it."

"You didn't dance?" Burt asked rather dumbly, but he wanted to make sure.

"No, not with David." Kurt's lips quirked into a smile then, and he continued with enthusiasm, "I got to dance with Blaine." Blaine looked down shyly, though his hand still held Kurt's. Burt wasn't convinced that Kurt had taken things as lightly as he was making out he did.

"And last night?" Burt pressed.

Kurt sighed again before admitting, "it was hard, Dad, and terrifying. But I did it." He glanced at Blaine, who smiled encouragingly. "We did it," Kurt corrected.

Burt assessed the two boys for a moment: Kurt with a proud and determined look on his face and Blaine looking at him with adoration and happiness. Kurt seemed to have recovered and come out of last night relatively unscathed, if not a stronger person.

"You sure you're okay?"

Kurt smiled at his concern and replied, "yes, actually I am."

"Good," Burt said after a beat, deciding to accept his son's answer at face value and letting the matter drop. "What've you boys got on the agenda for this afternoon?"

"I actually have to head back home. I have a ton of homework due this week," Blaine supplied unhappily. Kurt's pout had Blaine chuckling quietly.

"Your jacket's hanging in the front closet," Carole said kindly, having risen from her seat and was now standing next to Burt.

"Thanks, Mrs.-," Blaine halted when Carole gave him a warning look. "Thanks." Carole smiled her understanding, knowing the boy had a hard time not letting his manners show; it was hardly a fault. Blaine turned his attention to Burt. "Thank you for letting me stay last night, Mr. Hummel."

"Burt," the older man reminded, but continued before Blaine could say anything, "and you're welcome." Kurt smiled at his father and was about to lead the other boy out of the room, when Burt spoke again, "hey, Blaine, you okay? I mean after last night?"

Burt watched Blaine's expression change, revealing a flicker of sadness and pain before his composure returned. A small, but grateful smile reached the young man's lips.

"I am," Blaine answered quietly, but confidently. Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek then, eliciting a blush, and Blaine ducked his head.

"You're welcome to stay anytime, by the way," Burt said when Blaine looked back up. "Just as long as you and Kurt aren't doing anything-."

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, interrupting Burt. The blush had returned to Kurt's cheeks. The older man smirked.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, sir," Blaine replied seriously, though a smile tugged at his lips as well.

"Blaine, really, just like Carole said, call me Burt or 'dad'. You're safe here. You're family here." The levity of just a moment ago disappeared and Blaine silently stared at the two adults. Carole offered an encouraging smile, and Burt, though concerned that he may have upset the boy, maintained a kind expression.

"Breathe," Kurt whispered against Blaine's ear, having leaned close and gripped the other boy's arm. Blaine slowly turned his attention to the other boy. Burt watched as Blaine closed his eyes and Kurt laid a gentle hand on his chest. The dark-haired boy seemed to breathe again with that touch, his chest rising and falling steadily, and Burt marveled again at the connection the two boys had. He shared a look with Carole, who had tears swimming in her eyes. The tenderness in which Kurt pressed a light kiss to Blaine's forehead had Burt looking away, slightly uncomfortable. But Carole's hand slipping into his brought his attention back a moment later. Blaine opened his eyes and turned his attention back to Burt. The older man had never seen so much sadness and gratitude expressed in a look before, and Burt felt humbled that such a simple action of accepting someone into his home could create such impact. He spared a glance at Kurt, whose smile revealed his absolute joy, and Burt found himself moving forward before he realized it.

"Come here," he whispered roughly, pulling Blaine into a hug before the boy could refuse. Blaine fell into the embrace easily, and Burt felt his uneven breathing and his fingers gripping his back. Burt held on, remembering all those times he had held Kurt when his son had been sad. This felt different, more desperate; Carole was right. Burt glanced over at Kurt, seeing tears in the boy's eyes. Burt reached out a hand, laying it on Kurt's shoulder, and offered a smile. Kurt returned it and squeezed Burt's arm affectionately.

When Blaine pulled away several moments later, Burt gave him a chance to collect himself.

"I mean it, kid," Burt started when Blaine looked up, eyes bloodshot but no longer deeply sad. Kurt took Blaine's hand again. "Okay?" Blaine nodded his answer and Burt patted his son's shoulder one last time before letting go. "Good."

Blaine took a deep breath, and finally spoke, "thank you, Burt."

...

(end)


End file.
